


На Земле только и мыслей, что о море

by fealin



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealin/pseuds/fealin





	На Земле только и мыслей, что о море

В Лондоне их устраивало практически всё, кроме отсутствия моря. Понятно, что вслух об этом не упоминалось, но иногда, обычно во время очередной хмельной посиделки, они оба замолкали внезапно, задумываясь об одном и том же.

Чаще первым не выдерживал Азирафаэль, смотрел на Кроули строго, насколько позволял расфокусированный взгляд, и, с едва заметной для искушённого уха ноткой язвительности, в который раз повторял, что для начала неплохо было бы протрезветь. Кроули морщился, вспоминая тот приснопамятный случай, когда он, слегка не рассчитав, отправил их в Гренландию. Ну, по крайней мере, алкоголь из их крови испарился безо всякого чуда, но со скоростью поистине чудесной. После завершения весьма неприятной, но необходимой процедуры, Кроули протягивал руку, Азирафаэль с готовностью протягивал свою, прикрывая глаза, — а открывал их уже на каком-нибудь диком безлюдном пляже.

Они садились рядом прямо на тёплый песок, или на обкатанную морем гальку, или на изрытые ветром валуны, и любовались тем, как солнце играет бликами на поверхности воды или луна вычерчивает дорожку на тёмной глади, и слушали, как волны, шипя и пенясь раз за разом разбиваются о берег, неумолимо, неизменно, завораживающее, отмеряя неравным промежутками вечность.

Кроули искоса поглядывал на притихшего ангела, размышляя, какие мысли могли посещать его голову. Сам он иногда вспоминал времена пиратства и годы, проведенные в Нассау, или Нормандию, или Колумба, например, в зависимости от того, о чём они вели беседу накануне.

Азирафаэль выглядел таким благостным, а сам Кроули долго усидеть на месте не умел по определению, так что скоро он затевал разговор снова. Но чаще, особенно, если на дворе была ночь, он просто легонько дотрагивался до плеча Азирафаэля, вопросительно поднимая бровь и выразительно глядя в небо. Ангел, конечно, для приличия неубедительно ломался пару минут, но быстро и с удовольствием сдавался, вставая вслед за Кроули и отходя на приличное расстояние.

Крылья они материализовали одновременно, не такие уж и контрастные в лунном свете.

Отрываясь от земли, они зависали на какое-то время над сушей, а потом срывались и, бесконечно счастливые и почти запретно свободные, долго летали над морем, ловили солёные брызги у самой воды или поднимались так высоко, что разреженный воздух обжигал холодом.

Казалось, в этих упругих взмахах крыльев, в светящихся глазах и улыбках, в шуме волн и ласке лунного света можно было бы провести вечность, но рано или поздно они возвращались на берег. Там они стояли пару минут, или часов, собираясь с силами, чтобы попрощаться. Азирафаэль неизменно подходил первым, осторожно переплетал их пальцы — и через мгновение они вновь оказывались в Сохо.

После безбрежных просторов книжная лавка казалась невероятно маленькой, ограниченной, но, вместе с тем, такой уютной и родной.

В такие ночи Кроули без спросу, но с молчаливого согласия Азирафаэля укладывался здесь же на диване, не желая рушить магию момента, естественно, никогда не признаваясь в этом. Азирафаэль, обыкновенно, направляясь за чашкой какао, проходил мимо засыпающего Кроули, присаживался рядом на корточки и шептал еле слышное "спасибо", чем зарабатывал сонную совершенно искреннюю улыбку демона.


End file.
